Girl of My Dreams
by BronzeRavenRavenclaw
Summary: Cody gets a new girlfriend, Zack gets jealous, and Maddie's going through something nerveracking, and chaos just doubles in the Tipton poor Moesby, all in the process. Will the twins be the same, or will this change one of them forever? R&R!
1. The Perfect One for Me

"Girl of My Dreams"

Summary: Cody gets a new girlfriend, a new girl in the Tipton, and Zack just gets jealous about it, and since Maddie's about to crack about her feelings for Zack. Who-gets-who? Will there be a switcheroo?

A/N: Why am I speaking in rhymes, why am I asking you? Am I that much of an idiot? My question's answers will never be found. You'll find everything else here. The girl's name is totally random and fictional. But the personality, however, is based from someone I know. Zack was too hungry to see Maddie. Cody freezes a lot as well. And Zack knows what Cody's feeling, how could he have guessed if he didn't know.

Chapter One: "The Perfect One For Me"

It was about noon then, and Zack and Cody just got downstairs for lunch until…her.

"Who is that girl?" Cody asked, staring at who was at the door. "I dunno." Zack said confidently. "Hey, what're you doing, there's already a puddle of spit here." Zack said, disgusted. Cody snapped back to reality, noticing that there was a tiny puddle formed.

"Who is she?" Cody murmured. "It's like I've knew her already, that, I like her." He thought to himself.

Just then, Esteban, the bellboy, came passing through, but since Cody didn't notice him, he was struck by it. "Oh, so sorry, little blond peoples." Esteban said. Then, Cody looked at who owned the luggage that was being brought in by Esteban, it turned out that it was the new girl's in the Tipton, and Cody started to turn red. "CODY! CODY! YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO IN A BLOND WIG!" Zack temperamentally said, shaking Cody in the process. Cody did look in the mirror, and Zack was right, he did look like a tomato in a blond wig, which only made his face turn even redder, it was getting on his ears too. "Come on, let's get lunch already!" Zack snarled. He was really hungry by then. "Oh, right, sorry, I kinda forgot." Cody apologized. Zack looked dumbfounded. "Man, why were you drooling all over her, you could've tried introducing yourself?" Zack explained, Cody was staring at Zack while they got lunch, since he just didn't expect Zack saying that…

Cody was still thinking about her, why'd he fall for her that easily, where'd all that spit come from, why Love can make a guy do crazy things. Cody knew all of this, but he didn't know why. How could you like a person already by their looks if you don't know their personality? He wasn't like his twin brother after all. What he did, he just stayed there, in their room, alone, thinking about everything. Then Zack came in and asked him "Why are you acting like that?" This came as a shock for Cody, again. "Well, well, you know that girl that just got into the Tipton?" "Yeah, we both saw her, AND YOU WERE DROOLING ALL OVER HER!" "So you know?" "That what, you LIKE THE GIRL?" Cody just froze, thinking that, why hadn't Zack turn this up from while they were eating lunch? After that, he left the room, and the suite, and he went up to Esteban to find out who she was and where was she staying. While Zack, on the other hand, just played a lot of video games, even if their mom, Carey, was there.

Now in the lobby, Cody went looking for Esteban. He couldn't find him, until he went back to their suite, then he saw him coming from another room in the 5th floor. "Esteban, do you know where the girl at lunch is?" "Apparently, I do, oh, where is the other little blond people?" "ESTEBAN!" Cody cried. "Oh, ok, she is at the 3rd floor in room 233. But-" Before Esteban could speak up again, Cody had already rushed to the elevator. "Thanks, Esteban!" Then Esteban just went on with his job. Cody remembered where she was staying and knocked on the door. But then, he felt something, like something was in his gut that he couldn't get out, he felt funny, and couldn't do it. When the girl opened the door, she just wondered, was it a practical joke, or something else.

By the next day, Cody was trying to confide in Zack, "You know, you should go to her." "Why, just go up to her and say 'I really like you' straight to her face?" "That's not exactly what I meant, what I meant was you should try and get to know her." Cody froze again, this was what he would've expected to come from him, but it didn't, it seemed like whenever Cody was under pressure he couldn't think straight. And Zack is kind of like him.

So, Cody tried again. When he knocked on the door, however, no one answered, so he figured that she went out. So he went down to the lobby, but she still wasn't there. He couldn't find her, so he went back to their suite, to find Zack watching tv on the couch. "She wasn't there." Cody said gloomily. "Why didn't you try again some other time?" Cody felt like such an idiot, it didn't bother him one bit, since he gave great advice for Cody.

Cody went downstairs by 7 am, then he went back to the girl's room by 8. He knocked on the door, took a deep breath, and stood straight up. When the door opened, he lost mostly everything he prepared about but was confident about himself still. "Hi, I saw you 2 days ago at the lobby." "Hi to you too," She answered "Why did you come here?" "Because, because…" He was frantic, he didn't know what to say, he choked, but then Zack came along to encourage him. "I wanted to meet you." Cody said shakily. The girl told him his name and Zack ran off.

A/N: I cut the last part where Cody gets to meet her and know her name, to do some guessing, but her initials are K and S. I based this fanfic from what happened to me in the past, almost the same thing on what Cody is going through now.


	2. Kayla

A/N: It was left with an unknown name, where the trouble really starts is here, where Cody finally meets her, and where Zack gets jealous. Sorry I made a typographical error on the last one. The story is set on their summer vacation. Lazygrl1081, thanks for reviewing, this chapter will get to the part on how Cody gets her.

The girl told him her name and Zack ran off.

Chapter 2: "Kayla, what a nice name"

This girl was almost the same height as Cody, and she wasn't thin but wasn't fat either, she looked nice and like everyone else, she had brownish hair, but she was sort of like Cody when they knew more about each other.

The girl's name was Kayla, Kayla Summers. And the two went into her room and talked for a while. "So what do you usually do here?" Kayla asked Cody. "Hangout with people, play video games, and just have fun in the hotel." "I don't get the last part, Cody." "I really shouldn't tell you." "Why?" "You might not like me." "We just met and, okay, I won't ask." The two continued on with talking, sharing ideas, sharing interests and that kind of stuff. An hour past when the two realized the time. It was already past nine. "I'd better go now." Cody said startled and nervous. "Sure, it's okay, it was nice." Kayla calmly replied. "Do you want to hangout again later?" Cody asked her. "Sure, at the lobby," "Okay." "When," "4, maybe." "Okay, see you later. And your name is again?" "Kayla, Kayla Summers." "Thanks for the company." "Yeah, I didn't have anything else to do."

So Cody still had a few more hours to spend his morning, so, what he did is, he went back to their suite. And giving a great impression about Kayla.

"She's really nice and she's someone you can talk to a lot." Cody said hastily. "So you do like her, a lot." Zack said accusingly. "Well, she is a decent person, from what she told me and what we talked about." "Oookaaaayyyyyyy…"

The boys went out for lunch with Maddie, since their mom, Carey, had given them money for the three of them. It was a bright day in Boston even though it was rush hour, probably since it was lunch time. The three found a place to eat and hurriedly went back to the hotel, with Zack obviously trying to charm Maddie and Cody just being silent, since Maddie's break was almost over.

The few hours of waiting for Kayla passed normally, with the boys causing havoc, again, in the Tipton, and them being with their friends and playing video games, until…

"Oh MY GOSH! It's already 4!" "I have to get to the lobby right now!" "Why all of the rushing?" "I just told you before lunch, she's going to be in the lobby." "Then go already, you'd just be wasting time telling me." Zack said sarcastically. Cody just ran out the suite, but while waiting for the elevator, was in deep thought about what Zack just said, he'd never expect anything from Zack, at least. Finally, the elevator arrived, and he rushed down the lobby, to see Kayla sitting at the lobby with a candy bar in hand.

"Why in a hurry?" Kayla asked Cody perkily. "It's already four, I just thought I was late." Cody said shakily. "Don't worry too much, it's like your life actually depended on me." "I just thought you might get mad or something." "So, getting back, what do you think we should do now?" "We could sit here, talk some more," Kayla suggested. "Or we could go to our suite, Zack's probably playing a few video games by now." "Sounds fun, but are you sure it'll be alright if we barge in there?" "He'll be fine!"

The two agreed on this and started heading back to Cody's suite, but to their surprise, the door was locked, so they figured that no one was in there. "I'll just get the key from mom, she's downstairs, rehearsing." "She sings here," "How nice, I like singing sometimes." "Really, could you let me hear it?" "Not right now, but maybe once we get the key for your suite so we can do something already." "Oh, yeah, the key, sure." They went down to get the key and Cody's nervousness was already showing, a LOT. Things went smoothly for the two the next few days, until Zack had to give his say to it.

Zack's POV:

"_Why can't I get Maddie, she always tells me off, but I still try again, while Cody just meets her and they can't be torn away." _

(End of POV)

When Cody and Kayla finally reached the lobby, Cody noticed Maddie looking at them as they went to the auditorium.

Maddie's POV:

"_Those two look so sweet, I just wonder about Zack, what if there's something wrong? I don't see Cody with Zack too much these days, what if, nah, that couldn't happen, or could it?"_

(End of POV)

A/N: What the heck is Maddie talking about? Find out in the next chapter. And something big is planned for something in chapter 3, basically where the fighting starts is there, and something has to bring them back, Maddie, perhaps…


	3. Zack's Jealousy

Chapter 3: Zack's Jealousy

Zack's POV:

"_What the heck, I should go to Maddie, yeah, she'll just tell me off, but still, seeing her might make me happier."_

(End of POV)

Maddie's POV:

"_Where is Zack? What? I guess that… I may like the guy, but he's too young for me, okay, I won't be mean to him this time." "My conscience is getting to me today…"_

(End of POV)

Everything in the Tipton was running smoothly, Mr. Moesby had a huge grin on his face since Zack or Cody wasn't seen much in the lobby.

But Zack had an attack with the green-eyed-monster. Why? Well, to find out, you'll have to look through the past 2 days.

(FLASHBACK)

You were left in the story with Cody with Kayla going to the auditorium to get the key from Carey, so here we go.

A few minutes later… Cody and Kayla arrived at the ground floor.

"Hey, mom, do you have the key for the suite?"

"Yeah, here it is, Cody."

Carey suddenly stopped, and looked for a moment.

Cody and Kayla left the room.

Kayla's POV:

"_What was that all about?" _

"_Aha, I get it Cody."_

(End of POV)

Zack, on the other hand, was plotting something, while somewhere inside the bowels of the Tipton. He was trying to create something to break Cody and Kayla up, since he didn't have one. The green-eyed-monster really is getting to him.

As mentioned in the previous chapter, everything went smoothly for Cody and Kayla. By the next day, however, things didn't look so good.

(End of FLASHBACK)

So after the two days, Zack's got nothing,

"Why can't I get anything, wait, I know!"

After that, it followed an evil cackling laugh. Along with that, he had his arms raised.

"Muwahahahaha!"

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

Cody's POV:

"_Hey, the door's open." _

"_Ladies first."_

Cody said, being a sophisticated gentleman, in the simplest manner.

"_What the-!"_

(End of POV)

Apparently, Zack was still laughing maniacally, Cody saw it, as well as Kayla, which made Zack to rush out of the room in a split-second.

"What was that all about?" Kayla asked Cody, giving him a puzzled/skeptical look.

"Dunno."

"What do we do now?"

"Watch a movie, I guess."

So they sat on the couch and watched Buffalo Dreams, and after that, Kayla waved at Cody and said goodbye.

A few seconds after Cody closed the door, Carey came in.

----------------------

A/N: DUM,DUM,DUM! Cliffy, whatever Carey is going to say, will be affecting the rest of the story. (thunder bolts, BOOM!). So someone might ask me why did I put the movie "Buffalo Dreams" in my story, well, one, I like the movie, two, the story will give away the ending (partly), and three, it's only one of the few things which would get my mind off her. (don't ask). And what Kayla is talking about, hello, does she and Cody together give an idea!


	4. First and Last Time

Chapter 4: First and Last Time

Zack's POV:

"_Whoa, that was soo close."_

(End of POV)

By that time, Zack had already reached the lobby, and, obliviously went up to Maddie, but,

"Hey Maddie."

"What? No "Hey there, sweet thang."

"No, but I'll just get the usual."

"Here you go."

Right after that, Zack ran off, elsewhere.

Maddie's POV:

"_What the heck is wrong with that guy, I'd better have a closer look."_

(End of POV)

Meanwhile, Cody was in their suite, with Carey.

"So, Cody, who was that?"

"Who what?"

"Don't play dumb, the girl that just left the room when I was about to enter."

Cody froze, he didn't want to tell his mom this yet, since she might make a big fuss about all of this.

"She's just a friend." Cody answered shakily.

"Okay." Carey said, walking noisily, her being all suspicious.

"Shoo, that was close." Cody murmured under his breath.

A day later, Cody met up with Kayla, he went to her room.

Cody knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Cody."

"Come in."

------------

"What do you want to do now?" Cody asked Kayla.

"Maybe we could just watch TV."

"Sure."

------------

This went on for a good half-hour. Then, Cody just turned off the TV.

"I'm just bored."

"Maybe we could talk about things." Cody suggested.

"Okay."

Cody suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no,"

"What is it?"

"I got to go somewhere."

"What?"

"Let me explain. Summer is almost over, with about 2 weeks left, and I got a meeting, for Math club."

"It's okay, but you're good in Math?"

"Well… sort of."

"Once you do get back, just try me, who's going to be the best."

"I just get to know you more and more."

"You'll be late if you just stay here any longer."

"Right, bye."

"Bye Cody."

Cody rushed to the door, with a smile on his face, while Kayla was still in her room.

Kayla's POV:

"_That Cody, I just wonder why we're so alike, as if, we were made for each other,"_

Cody's POV:

"_She's perfect, so happy, beautiful, smart, a slice of heaven._

Cody's and Kayla's POV:

(Simultaneously)

"_Like he's/she's the girl/boy of my dreams."_

(End of all POVs)

While Cody was away, Zack was still plotting his revenge, planning out everything.

--------

After Cody got back, he went straight up to Kayla's room, and they started challenging each other, unusually, it ended up in a tie.

"Kayla, you know that I re…real…really like you." Cody said shakily,

"Yeah, and I like you back."

Suddenly, Cody simply kissed her on the lips, just for a short moment, he went up slowly, and they lost themselves for that moment. They shared their first kiss.

A/N: Two teenagers, and their first kiss, how sweet, puppy love ("Oh…No…" Cody muttered.) What I'm making of Kayla now is that she's almost exactly like Cody. And I'm sure I'll kill myself for this chapter, I just can't forget about her. Maddie's role will explode in one chapter, not right now, but soon. Lost on the Stoop, dp.


	5. Chaos, with a Demented Zack

Chapter 5: Chaos, with a Demented Zack

Zack, just being ticked off, jerking after…

(flashback moments before)

Zack's POV:

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Zack screamed all over the suite._

(end of POV)

(end of Flashback)

Apparently, after Cody left Kayla's room, he told Zack, unfortunately.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?" Cody screamed back.

Zack just fell silent at the moment, he couldn't reveal his plans, which would just shatter. If he were to ruin the story, he had to cover it up for the moment.

"Okay," Zack said, breathing calmly,

"What?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"It's shock."

"You call screaming your head off just because finally, I've met someone that I like for who she really is unlike you, that just goes up to girls and they fall for you just shock?"

"Um… what I meant to say is…"

"No Zack, I'm not letting you step on me this time, so mind your own business and go away from mine."

With that, Cody stormed in the room to their room, and locked the door shut.

"Cody! Cody!"

No answer, it really is the limit for Cody, nothing turned it around. Well, the fighting went on, and on, and on. Cody still wasn't talking to Zack, but Zack had a plan.

----------

Maddie's POV:

"_What is WRONG WITH ME? Why do I always have this sick feeling whenever something's wrong between-" "Oh no, I'd better go."_

"_I just hope I'm not too late."_

(End of POV)

With that, Maddie zoomed through the lobby to the elevator.

------------

All afternoon, Zack had been planning what he had to do, he got ideas but had to sort them out. While Cody in the other hand, after finally unlocking the door, immediately walked out of the suite.

(Flashback)

Before Cody left the room, he was in deep, deep, thought, everything going through his mind, especially his grown hatred for his brother, he, in the past, accepted this, but now was just too far.

Cody's POV:

"_What is so wrong about me, what's eating him? That Zack, just because I get a REAL girlfriend doesn't mean he has to take that away from me. He can go from girl to girl, I won't care, I won't intrude, but what gave him the right to invade mine, my personal life, as if, as if… I wasn't his brother, his twin, a part of his family and his life, and that I wasn't an individual, he's such a jerk sometimes, always dragging me everywhere he goes, leaving a trail of trouble. I just won't let this pass me by, for once, I have to take action." Cody breathes deeply, and leaves their room._

(End of POV)

(End of Flashback)

Zack's POV:

"_This will have to fall in place, I'll need to get to her, as Cody, then…" "It's such a risk, but I'm working for my way."_

(End of POV)

As Cody went out of their suite, he didn't go to Kayla, instead, he went, to Maddie.

Luckily, by that time, Maddie turned back from the elevator to go back to her post, she'd still go to them after her shift, but had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Hey Maddie." Cody said plainly.

"Hey Cody, why so gloomy, you always have some energy whenever you two are around, wait, where's Zack?"

"Who?" Cody asked sarcastically.

"Zack, your twin brother, oh no, oh…no…not…this."

"What Maddie?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, so, whaddya come here for?"

"Um…Maddie,"

"What?"

"I just don't know if I should ask you this"

"What, I'm fine, with whatever it is, just tell me, ever since you came here, all three of us had found out more about each other."

"Okay," _Breathes deeply_ "What do you…, do when…, when Zack tries to get what he wants?"

"What, I don't get it Cody."

"You know, remember your prom last year, he wanted to be your date that he even got a tux."

"Yeah, but I still don't see where this is going."

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point, we had a fight a while ago because of Kayla,"

"The new girl, the one you were drooling all over?"

"Yeah, wait a second, how'd you know that I was drooling?"

Cody gave Maddie a straight, raised eyebrow look. Maddie just replied as she would normally speak.

"One, I was right here, two I saw your spit fall, three, Zack just had to shout it out."

"Okaaayyy, never mind, so we had this fight, and I think, that he was jealous about it, and wanted to wreck it."

"So, how'd you figure that he wanted to separate you two,"

"Well, one, he said he was shocked that I had a girlfriend, someone I'm still in love with, two, Zack doesn't have a girlfriend right now, three, I don't think he was ever really in love with all of them, all except one."

"I have an idea, I guess."

Maddie was talking about Max.

"Thanks Maddie."

"With what?"

"What 'with what'?"

"I just don't think that I helped you, you just helped yourself, you did most of the talking anyways."

Cody froze, ever since he met Kayla, he's been like this, will it stop.

Meanwhile, Zack still collected his thoughts, and spanned the plan,.

-----------

A/N: This is where Zack takes place with his plan, but Cody is now fighting it, two side, who wins, why is this all caused by Kayla, without her knowing about it? (doi) And Maddie is helping with the plot, whatever it is, will involve Maddie. Last thing, happy birthday to Airon today, and if you wonder how I came up with this chapter, thank Hans, who destroyed whatever feelings I had for her. Not Maddie, a real person.


	6. What Almost Went On

Chapter 6: What Almost Went On

A/N: Sorry, but I'm already on 6 chapters and I still haven't put a disclaimer, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life of Zack and Cody. But I do own Cody's girlfriend and whatever she will do or whatever will happen to her.

Zack, over and over again, couldn't execute the plan, it wasn't the right moment, he was waiting for Cody to not be around, what he was intending to do was to blackmail Cody to break him and Kayla up, still, it's unsure if it will work. Numerous times, Zack had thought of this, with his conscience kicking in occasionally, but beaten by his jealousy.

By the next day, Cody still wasn't talking to Zack, he wasn't the type to hold a grudge and all, but Zack has gone too far.

"Hey boys," their mom, Carey, greeted them the next morning.

"Hey mom." The boys said in unison.

They were eating breakfast after that, but,

"What's up you two?"

Cody shrugged, Zack bowed his head, having his eyes covered with his hair.

"Never mind."

Things just went at a usual pace, but Cody was a lot faster than Zack today, and he just rushed until the door.

So, Cody already had an idea of what Zack will do, and he goes down to Kayla's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kayla asked cheerfully.

"It's Cody,"

"Come in, why so glum?"

"It's nothing, nothing."

"There is something."

"No there isn't, nothing there isn't anything."

"Yes there is, what is it Cody, come on, you can still tell me,"

An hour and numerous quick-wit and puns later,

"Okaaaayyyyy, so your brother, Zack, doesn't like me, to be with you at least."

"Yeah, exactly, and just because,…"

Cody repeated his 'Anti-Zack speech' when he was in their room, Zack and Cody's.

"Well, this doesn't change much, except for the fact that I will never look at your brother or you the same way ever again."

"What? Why?"

"Okay, so I'm just freaked out on how much your brother will go for something, and I'm still in love with you."

"Thanks, Kayla."

"No problem."

They both sat on the couch, and Cody turned on the TV.

"Wait, Cody,"

"Yeah," Cody asked.

"Remember the other day, when we went down to the auditorium to get the key?"

"Yeah, why? What's up?"

"It has nothing to do with me but with you."

Suddenly, a song played, the video for 'Free Loop'.

"Can this wait?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just ask you another time."

"Sing-along?"

"Alright. But I'm not very good at it,"

"Come on, I'll still like you when you can sing or not."

_I'm a little used to calling outside your name  
I wont see you tonight so I can keep from going insane  
But I don't know enough, I get some kinda lazy day  
Hey yeah_

I've been fabulous through to fight my town a name  
I'll be stooped tomorrow if I don't leave as them both the same  
But I don't know enough, I get some kinda lazy day  
Hey yeah

Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
And I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah

And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright

I'm a little used to wandering outside the rain  
You can leave me tomorrow if it suits you just the same  
But I don't know enough, I need someone who leaves the day  
Hey yeah

Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
And I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah

And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright

Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah

And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright

Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
And I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah

And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright

After the song, Cody sat closer to Kayla… And went for a kiss, it worked, and every time they kiss, from their first, they lose themselves completely, a few seconds later, both of them pulled away at the same time.

"That was nice," Cody whispered.

"Yeah, I hope we'll still be together."

"What?"

-Meanwhile-

Zack's POV:

"_What? That supposed to mean?"_

(End of POV)

Apparently, Zack followed Cody to Kayla's room, and he had everything he needed to spy on them.

--------------

A/N: 00, first cliffhanger, what is it and how will Cody react to it. I set this chapter just to be about Cody and Kayla, since the last chapter was about Zack. The song 'Free Loop' by Daniel Powter, has become one of my favorites, ever since I watched it on MTV brand new. And it also resembles Cody and Kayla.


	7. Secrets and Revelations

Chapter 7: Secrets and Revelations

-----------

While that song was up, Cody asked Kayla about…

_Now who did you ever want to be  
you snapshot the girl in Tuscany_

"What do you mean 'you hope we'll still be together'?"

_  
I didn't know recommend at the time  
you're acting out of line_

"Well, Cody,"

_  
and I don't need you any more  
Seeing something new is what I'm hoping for_

"Yeah,"

_  
I'm going to lose and go for a ride  
Seeming that I've got time_

"I may be…"

_  
So let's lie in the sun  
You didn't want the world to know_

"What?"

_  
But I'm not strong and you'll find out  
And you get the rock 'n' roll_

"I may be moving after summer."

_  
You let's groove in the high  
You know you better come and get right_

"What? Why? Couldn't you just live here?"

_  
I don't know the question line  
But the best comes back tonight_

"My family came here just for a vacation. I just didn't expect I'd meet you."__

If it's cool, and you're cold  
You hoping in the street to long

"Okay, okay, but everyday, you'll be seeing me a lot more often, and a lot longer."

_  
You taking like a fool better man  
You taking like a fool in the night_

"I don't know, they don't know that I'm leaving in a few weeks, they might think…"

_  
And some good, some bad  
You taking to the power help_

"Yeah, I know, but you're so nice, smart, as if you're…"

_  
You taking like a fool better man  
You taking like a fool you know_

"Cody?"

_  
So let's lie in the sun  
You didn't want the world to know_

"You're…perfect."

_  
But I'm not strong and you'll find out  
And you get the rock 'n' roll_

"No one's perfect."

_  
You let's groove in the high  
You know you better come and get right_

"Yeah, I know that, but to me, you are.

_  
I don't know the question line  
But the best comes back tonight_

_  
We would be alright  
Some time I'm go long  
and some time I 'm go to be another pole  
And we'll go to be alright, and I'm what time ...  
I'm could all, I'm could all_

_  
So let's lie in the sun  
You didn't want the world to know  
But I'm not strong and you'll find out  
And you get the rock 'n' roll  
You let's groove in the high  
You know you better come and get right  
I don't know the question line  
But the best comes back tonight_

_  
So let's lie in the sun  
You didn't want the world to know  
But I'm not strong and you'll find out  
And you get the rock 'n' roll  
You let's groove in the high  
You know you better come and get right  
I don't know the question line  
But the best comes back tonight_

Unusually, Cody accepted it easily, well, it looked like it.

Cody's POV:

"_WHY? WHY?"_

"_I have to make it all happen, always here,"_

(light bulb pops up and lights up above Cody)

"_Okay,"_

(End of POV)

"Kayla?"

"Yeah Cody?"

"Maybe I could sleepover."

"Sure, I'll just make sure of everything."

"Great."

Cody was excited, he still didn't know that Zack was just outside the room, and that whatever time left for summer he was going to spend with what seemed as his perfect match. While Zack, on the other hand, was just plain furious, but, why would he be stupid enough to shout out loud that his plan is ruined, he just rushed to the elevator right after that. While Cody, on the other hand, suddenly heard something outside.

"Kayla, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm just going to see what it is."

"Okay."

Cody looked around, there was nothing there, he figured that it was another guest, or Zack. He remembered that he had to tell his mom about this, that he was going to sleepover somewhere, in the Tipton,

"Well, why would you, Cody?" Carey asked. "Who is that friend, and anyways, that person is in the Tipton, why do you need to sleepover.

"Because, because," Cody was nervous, very nervous, he was practically shaking when he was about to tell Carey that…

"I just might not see her again after summer."

"Why? They could always, wait, did you say 'she'?"

-Meanwhile-

At the candy counter,

"Mr. Moesby, I'm not feeling well."

"What's the matter with you Maddie?"

All of a sudden, Maddie passed out.

------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter reveals to the main characters what's up with Cody, why is he acting like that, and Maddie, Maddie? What will be in store for her? London might make an appearance on the next chapter, and Zack just has no idea what he's going to do.


	8. Wishes

Chapter 8: Wishes

A/N: Before starting this chapter, I was looking through for Suite Life characters, so I got a few things from there, and in Dylan's picture, he does look fat, and some people say he is right now. I just don't know. DramaQueen1991, thanks for reviewing, your latest review gave me something to use for the chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or ' 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' which is performed by Disney's 'Circle of Stars' composed of Raven Symone, Alyson Michalka, Ricky Ullman, Amy Bruckner, Orlando Brown, Anneliesse Van Der Pol, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, and Brenda Song, in short, the stars of That's So Raven, Phil of the Future, and Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

------------------------------------

Maddie woke up a while later, she was already in the hospital, and results were coming in shortly. While she was still lying on the hospital bed, she heard voices from outside.

"Will she be okay, doctor?"

"Yes, she will be."

"Oh thank God. May we see her now?"

"Alright, you may now see her."

"What? What happened?" Maddie asked herself.

The door swung open, and revealed that everyone she was with in the Tipton was there, Moesby, Zack, Cody, Carey, even Esteban and London was there.

"Are y-you o-o-okay M-Maddie?" Zack asked shakily.

"Yeah, just a little woozy."

"Do you know why you passed out in the first place?"

"I'm not that sure, but, Zack, just don't do anything stupid or hold a grudge."

"Huh?"

"Wait, I need to talk to Zack, alone."

"Okay Maddie." Cody replied and everyone left the room.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"Zack, ever since the new girl was going out with Cody, I had this sick feeling in my gut. I didn't see you two together a lot anymore, so I thought something was wrong, and I was right. It just goes to show that even if you try to charm me and it doesn't work, and that I sometimes get mad at you, I'll still be there for you two, as a friend. To look out, just in case."

Zack fell silent.

"Zack, Zack?"

Again Zack didn't answer.

Maddie's POV:

"_I knew it. His guilt overcame him."_

(End of POV)

"It's okay Zack, you didn't do anything that broke them up. Zack, you can't be better than Cody on everything, even if Cody is better at you on something you're used to. But, you'll find someone, for now, you're still stuck with me, and, if we were about the age, I'd still go with you."

"You mean it."

"Yeah Zack."

"Thanks Maddie."

"Yeah, what's the matter with you and Cody."

"Well, we got into a fight."

"Try to apologize, that makes sense."

"But he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Try to find another way, but give Cody time, soon enough he'll talk to you, to patch things up."

"Okay, thanks Maddie."

"Anytime."

Zack left the hospital room, after that, everyone came in again, and said goodbye to Maddie.

Since Maddie was still in the hospital, someone had to baby-sit, Muriel is practically worthless, London is too used to being rich, and there wasn't anyone else in the Tipton that could baby-sit. But…

When Zack opened the door a while later…

"DAD!"

"Yeah, your mom called earlier, she needed someone to baby-sit anyways, and I wanted to spend time with my sons, wait, where's Cody?"

"He's staying somewhere else, but he's still in the Tipton."

"Okay."

Things went by smoothly, they ate dinner, watched some TV, even a movie, and Kurt even decided to spend the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small, yeah_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true, oooh, yeah_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_No matter your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Ooh, yeah, come true_


	9. Dreams

Chapter 9: Dreams

---------------------------

"_Two bodies, simply lying on the ground, both fast asleep. But entwined in dreams, always to be together, forever. Wishes granted, fantasies into reality, but all fantasy, what may never happen in reality, a tougher world than whatever may be." _

"_Facing challenges all together, whatever may separate them, they still find themselves in the midst of troubles. Whatever may happen, they are together, hoping it would be for an eternity."_

"_Sinister villain, their strength cannot be overcame, lurking in the shadows, hoping that they are apart, but no problems grow them apart. All failing, other than the pair."_

"_Fair maiden, affected, close to all, what was once all together one, now separated, three, one pair, a villain seeking revenge, and a maiden, troubled by all wrong doings of the villain, he was her lover, but she declined, and the villain has a brother, a twin, what he is trying to destroy."_

"_Wishes, found in dreams, star-crossed lovers, not knowing each other, but in one moment, feeling close to each other, but not in reality, mere dreams showing this, that their love is immortal, but may not be."_

"_But the villain had a heart, guilt, and a conscience, which overcame him and changed him, with the help of the love of his life, his fair maiden."_

_I'm a little used to calling outside your name  
I wont see you tonight so I can keep from going insane  
But I don't know enough, I get some kinda lazy day  
Hey yeah_

_  
I've been fabulous through to fight my town a name  
I'll be stooped tomorrow if I don't leave as them both the same  
But I dont know enough, I get some kinda lazy day  
Hey yeah_

_  
Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
And I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah_

_  
And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright_

_  
I'm a little used to wandering outside the rain  
You can leave me tomorrow if it suits you just the same  
But I don't know enough, I need someone who leaves the day  
Hey yeah_

_  
Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
And I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah_

_  
And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright_

_  
Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah_

_  
And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright_

_  
Cause it's hard for me to lose  
In my life I've found only time will tell  
And I will figure out that we can baby  
We can do a one night stand, yeah_

_  
And it's hard for me to lose in my life  
I've found outside your skin right near the fire  
That we can baby  
We can change and feel alright_

Cody's POV:

_I opened my eyes to see Kayla lying on me, we were on the couch, and fell asleep after the movie. I smelled her hair, it was still somewhat fresh, and Ijust kissed her on the forehead and went back to sleep._

(End of POV)

Kayla's POV:

_I was about to wake up when I felt something on my forehead, it was Cody, he's so sweet, but I just wish that we could be together after this, not just in dreams._

(End of POV)

Both of them had fallen asleep again at the same time, and while they were asleep, both of them were in their dreams.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small, yeah_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true, oooh, yeah_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_No matter your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Ooh, yeah, come true_

They were having the same dreams, both of them, in a bed of flowers, running, chasing each other under the bright sun. Then it changed, now, they were under a shady tree, having a picnic, along with Maddie and Zack, Cody, slowly, was accepting Zack, forgiving him.

-Meanwhile-

Zack was thinking of ways to get Cody's favor, but he needed Maddie's help, he suddenly fell asleep, but was still thinking of that.

Zack's POV:

"_Poor Cody. Why am I like this, I'm his brother, his twin, why am I like this? Why can't I explain it? I have to make something to cheer up Cody. Oh no, after…"_

(End of POV)

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

Cody felt light-heartened, when he was dreaming, imagining that he was with Kayla for all eternity. As well as Kayla, no one is perfect, but to Cody, she is, and how could she leave him like this, so while in dreams, cherished every single moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Everything from this chapter to the next slowly unwinds the story, changes everything that was a problem had changed for the better. Maddie is still in the hospital, I just didn't feature her here, and the next chapter will be the last. Whatever you want for the story, please put it in your review. And has anyone that read the past 2 chapters that I've been using song lyrics, it fits the story anyways.


	10. Valiance: Cody's Sacrifice Part 1

Chapter 10: Valiance: Cody's Sacrifice (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or 'The Patronus Charm' from 'Harry Potter'.

------------------------------------

Later that day, Maddie, got out of the hospital, and Moesby gave her a day-off, since even after the hospital, you'll still need a day or two.

-Earlier the same day-

6:30 am

Cody awoke and saw Kayla, still lying on him, throughout the night. He couldn't get out of the couch, so he just daydreamed, while running his fingers through her hair, stroking continuously.

Cody's POV:

"_Whatever happens, she's still so beautiful, awake or asleep, and she still is. Zack, he isn't trying to stop me anymore? The guy can have a conscience." _

"_A picnic, just like in my dream, the park, everything, yes!"_

"_I'm still talking to myself, aren't I?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Who was that?"_

"_You."_

"_But I'm talking here."_

"_And, it's also you who's answering."_

"_It doesn't make any sense."_

"_Do you think anything in your sub-conscience makes any sense?"_

"_He has a point"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who do you think?"_

"_Oh, never mind."_

(End of POV)

Cody, just daydreaming, felt like he was going insane, but there is nothing wrong with talking to yourself, unless you say your thoughts to yourself out loud. Kayla suddenly shrugged, so Cody figured that she was going to wake up, he anticipate it, but she didn't wake up yet, he was about to greet her, but she was just making herself comfortable.

Meanwhile, Zack was alone in their room, and just woke up, he did their daily routine, wake up, brush teeth, take a shower, change, all of that stuff.

About half an hour after Cody woke up, Kayla woke up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, hey, what time is it?"

"About, 7 am. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know the time, that's all."

"I should get ready now."

"Yeah, me too, meet you at the lobby."

"Around 8"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye Cody."

Cody rushed to their suite, to find that when he opened the door,

"Dad!"

"Hi Cody."

Immediately, Cody gave Kurt a hug.

"Yeah, I know, it's nice to see you as well. But Cody, I'll be leaving in about an hour."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I had to baby-sit for you two, since Maddie was still in the hospital, and at such short notice. I just stayed for one night. Plus, you were in the Tipton, but not in your suite."

"Sorry dad, but I still have to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I still have to meet someone at the lobby."

"Okay."

"Thanks dad, you did come anyways."

"Sure, no problem."

"Wait, dad,"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get here on time, you do have a tour, right?"

"Yeah, but we aren't far from the Tipton, then your mother called, so."

"Alright."

With that, Cody rushed through the suite, their bedroom, get fresh clothes, bathroom, take a bath, brush teeth, eat breakfast, that kind of stuff, and again rushed to the elevator, until the lobby.

"_Whoa, am I that fast?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

"_Here we go again."_

"_Just go away you two."_

"_Sure, fine, whatever."_

He looked at the clock, it was only 20 minutes after 7, from the 5th to the 23rd and down to the lobby. (I know I've made a mistake regarding the floor, it really is in the 23rd) Cody didn't do anything, just sat on a chair and daydreamed, again.

Cody's POV:

_In his mind, happy thoughts of having Kayla, what seemed as if the love of his life that he will stay together, thoughts happy enough to create a patronus._

_Cody, in his mind, conjured his own patronus, which had to be an animal or something, he was in deep thought of how it would appear, but something did hit him, his patronus, could take the shape of, Zack. He has been with him all his life, and has defended Cody and helped him a lot, even if Cody gets pulled into trouble by Zack, he still stood up for him._

_One thing he does know, he can never truly hate Zack._

"_Finally, you've realized that-"_

"_I can never hate Zack."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why have I been so blind?"_

"_You looked too much on Zack's lollygagging instead of what he's done for you."_

"_Yeah, you're right, I have to tell him."_

"_That's why your chosen patronus is him, he's always been protecting you."_

"_That's from Harry Potter, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, and the patronus charm protects the wizard, and a patronus varies from wizard to wizard._

"_But I'm not a wizard, why do I have this patronus?"_

"_This is your sub-conscience, remember, your imagination."_

"_I get it, everything."_

(End of POV)

"What? Who? Where?"

"Cody! Cody!"

"It was you."

"Yeah."

--------------------------------------------

"So what do we do now."

"I was thinking of having a picnic."

"Great, well plan everything, food, place, what else were bringing."

"Yeah, sure, but I wanted to bring someone else."

"Who? It's fine with me, but you're deciding."

"I wanted to bring along Maddie, and Zack."

"Who's Maddie?"

"She's a friend of ours, she works at the candy counter, and she was hospitalized two days ago, but she's out of the hospital now."

"Well, that's a relief. Wait, I thought your brother was against us?"

"I figure I shouldn't, I'd rather forgive the guy than still fighting with him."

"I wonder why you only figured this out just now."

"Huh?"

"Well, giving him a little time can calm his nerves, so it worked, and I figured you two would be back."

"Let's clear things up with your parents, my mom, and Mr. Moesby."

"Yeah, I'll deal with mom and dad."

"And I'll tell Maddie and Mr. Moesby, and our mom.'

"Let's go!"

Kayla went to the elevator, then Cody went to the front desk. Luckily everyone agreed, and Mr. Moesby called Maddie and told her about it. The only person that doesn't know is Zack.

days later –

The three of them were bringing their basket and Zack blindfolded, with Maddie not saying a word.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see Zack."

A while later, they reached the park, and lain down a big blanket.

"You can sit here Zack. And you can take that blindfold off your head already."

"What the!"

"Surprise!"

"We're having a picnic, since there are a lot of things happening so fast, lots of problems, so we decided to go out of the Tipton and just relax."

"This is nice."

They were eating brunch, and after eating, they just stayed in the park for an hour.

They separated into two pairs, Zack was with Maddie, and Cody was with Kayla.

(Cody and Kayla)

"So you're staying here for only 3 more days?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Cody."

"I know, as much as possible I'm spending time with you, but it's dumb since there is a saying that 'if you truly love someone you have to let them go'."

"But you're sticking with me."

"I'll be spending a lot less time for the next three days."

(Maddie and Zack)

"Maddie?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"I want to say sorry but I can't."

"Yes you can, Zack. He's your brother, your twin, and you two know more about each other than anyone can, even your mom."

"That's true."

"Just go for it Zack, past is past, and Cody, I'm sure, is a lot better since you're not up to your schemes for them the past few days."

"Yeah, sure, how'd you know I wasn't trying to break them up?"

"I just know."

"Okay, fine."

The four of them met back in the picnic site, and packed up everything, while going back to the Tipton…

Zack was in the middle of the road, the walk sign was green but apparently, there was a car zooming through the road, it almost hit Zack but before it could, Cody ran and pushed him aside, leaving Cody basically crushed, and almost immediately, Maddie called for an ambulance. Zack just looked at Cody, seeming lifeless, in the middle of the road, like that because of him, Cody, taking Zack's place, and getting his by the car.

A/N: What will happen to Cody, review if you want him to live or die, but how everything turned out, it's not gonna be pretty. I just included the patronus, since my favorite book is the Prisoner of Azkaban, and it can be pretty useful at times. Plus, DramaQueen1991, I did you a favor, there will be a chapter 11, since this is a 2 part ending.


	11. Valiance: Cody's Sacrifice Part 2

Chapter 11: Valiance: Cody's Sacrifice (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or 'The Patronus Charm' or 'Harry Potter' or 'Phil of the Future'.

----------------------------------------------------

The car that ran over Cody zoomed away. Apparently, the car was already being chased by police, and Cody got in the way. Soon, the ambulance arrived and scraped Cody from the ground and brought him to the hospital, Zack had to come along so the three of them, Maddie, Zack, and Kayla rode the ambulance.

Cody was immediately brought to the emergency room (E.R.) and was being examined, of whatever of his body was still well or not severely damaged. Kayla just sat down, not saying anything, and Maddie sat beside Zack, who was crying so hard, he felt guilty for everything, trying to ruin Cody's relationship, all of those schemes, but he was light-heartened at the picnic, and still, felt guilty since he was in the way and Cody gave himself up for him.

Maddie, trying everything to comfort Zack, tried talking to him.

"Zack, Zack."

No answer, Zack continued to cry, and he did even harder. Maddie couldn't do anything to comfort Zack, she just patted him on the back.

Moments later, Carey arrived in the hospital, and went up to Maddie.

"How's Cody?"

"The doctors haven't come out yet. He's almost in surgery."

"What about Zack?"

"He's not fine."

All of a sudden, a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Martin."

"Yes, that's me."

The doctor explained what they received about Cody's condition, it isn't good, and they have to perform surgery.

"He might not make it, ma'am."

Zack heard it.

"No! He has to! I don't want to lose my only brother!"

"We're going to do the best we can."

"Okay, Zack honey, calm down, Cody's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just hope for the best, Zack."

"NO! NO!"

"Zack, calm down, sit down for a while, all we can do now is wait."

Zack followed. And Kayla still didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Martin,"

"Yes Maddie?"

"Kayla's parents might worry about her, I should take her back to the Tipton."

"Okay, Maddie. Be careful."

"We will."

With that, Maddie and Kayla left the hospital. A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Martin."

"Yes, doctor."

"Is he okay?" Zack squealed.

"I'm sorry to tell you, that,"

"CODY'S DEAD! THIS CAN'T BE!"

Zack burst into tears.

"Zack, it's okay, let it all out."

"Mrs. Martin, I came to tell you that your son will live,"

"HE'S ALIVE!"

"Zack, let him finish."

"Okay."

"So, where was I? Ah, he will be okay, but physically, he won't be the same, the injuries were too severe, and he will need prosthetics for his arms and legs, when he pushed you, he was lying still with arms and legs outstretched, so it had to be removed."

"So he's still okay?"

"Yes."

Zack was never happier, even if his brother was in an accident, which almost killed both of them, Cody still lived through it. His eyes were still full of tears and still on a bloodshot red.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"May we see him now."

"Not yet, he's still unconscious."

"Okay."

"I'll call you once he's arrived in the ICU (intensive care unit)."

About half an hour later, Zack and Carey were called, they were let in. They were beside Cody's bed, and they just stared at his face, there were a few cuts and scratch marks. They were from the accident, the car skidded with collision on Cody, flung on his face. Zack breathed deeply and looked at Cody again. And unusually, after that moment, Cody was starting to wake up. His eyes were blinking, but he still didn't wake up. Carey went outside of the room, and checked for a spare bed in the ICU. So, Zack was there alone, staring at Cody, asleep, with a pale white face. And Zack was on a chair beside Cody's bed, and he suddenly fell asleep.

Zack's POV:

"_Cody, Cody. I'm sorry, I should've been in your place. I'm sorry for everything, I won't repeat anything I did wrong to you Cody, just wake up, please, just wake up Cody."_

_A voice suddenly answered from nowhere._

"_You don't have to be sorry."_

"_Who are you?" Zack said frightened._

"_It's me, Cody."_

"_Cody? Cody? Is that really you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Cody, I'm so sorry, I should've been in your place."_

"_No, don't be sorry, I pushed you away because I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"_I could've been in your place."_

"_Zack, listen to me, if you were in my place, I'd feel the same thing, and do you want to go through the same accident?"_

"_No."_

"_Zack, keep this in mind, I pushed you away because I love you, were brothers, twins, family."_

_Zack suddenly burst to tears._

"_It's alright Zack, let it all out."_

"_Cody,"_

"_Yeah Zack."_

"_Why aren't you awake yet, don't you want to come back?"_

"_I-I, I'm not sure, things can get complicated."_

"_Alright."_

"_Bye Zack."_

"_Cody, I don't want to leave yet."_

"_It's okay, once you're asleep tonight I'll be there."_

"_Okay."_

_Both of them hugged each other tightly, and Zack faded into the shadows._

(End of POV)

----------------------------------------------------------

Cody's POV:

"_A patronus, one too many Harry Potter movies, savior, I saved Zack, we're brothers, twins, which had explained the image."_

"_Cody."_

_A voice came from nowhere._

"_Not these two again."_

"_I'm different."_

"_Oookkkaaaaaayyyyy. So what brings you here?"_

"_I'm here to help Zack,"_

"_But he isn't here."_

"_Well, technically, I'm helping you, but helping Zack even more. The words you said a while ago practically meant that his world would change forever."_

"_So you're saying that if I live, Zack won't be the same that always tries to get his way against me. And if I die, then he'll be changed, for the better or worse."_

"_Or something else."_

"_Like what?"_

"_He might follow you."_

"_What? Zack wouldn't do that, would he?"_

"_He might."_

"_Oh no, I'd rather be there for him than stay here, why can't I get out?"_

"_It takes time, Cody, wait for it."_

"_Since you're here and all, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_One, where and why were those two messing with my head a few days ago, two, why did you appear just now, and three, can I see myself?"_

"_One, you were daydreaming, you made those two up, two, because of the accident, three, sure."_

_Suddenly, everything changed, and Cody saw himself, lying on the bed, his face with a few scratches and pale white, just like what you see on Harry Potter movies._

(End of POV)

No one in the Tipton staff was at all happy, crazy accidents, two in a row, and people were wondering if who was next, and Maddie just passed out and was fine, Cody was a lot more serious, and he might even die, so what else was worse than that, so people were only hysterical.

Everyday after the accident Zack pushed through visiting Cody, when he might wake up, and anything that might improve his condition. About 2 days later Cody woke up, but in that span of three days, Zack and Cody have been communicating to each other through their sub-conscious or dreams to be exact.

Zack was at Cody's room, sitting beside him, waiting, but it took too long, he had done his homework for the first time without getting Cody to do it for him. Two hours had passed and still, nothing happens, Zack stood up and went for the door, but when he was about to close the door, he noticed a faint voice.

"Z-Z-Zack, is th-that y-you?"

"CODY!"

Zack was so happy, just seeing his brother alive had adrenaline pumping through his whole body, he was active, more active than ever, and they were alone there, since Carey had gone out to get something to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two weeks later, Cody, was finally out of the hospital, but on a wheelchair, and was being fitted for prosthetics, if Carey and Cody had agreed, but the money wasn't much of a problem, Mr. Moesby, luckily, agreed to pay for the bills.

Zack, from the time that he found out that Cody was going to live, awoke, and got home, he was always cheerful, nothing could ruin the moment, this went on for a week, but Zack was changed forever, he wasn't the same, he wasn't carefree about school, listened more to their mom, Carey, and didn't have anymore schemes, all because of Cody.

But, Cody, after the summer, acted a lot darker, since he had an accident, and what seemed to be the love of his life had left already, with no sure possibility of her return. Cody was back to his usual self in school, but had daydreamed more often, thinking of nothing but Kayla. And, the same went for Kayla, he felt sorry for Cody since she had to leave him, but there was no choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. I did this ending into a 2 part special for DramaQueen1991, instead of 10 chapters, I did 11, so, tell me what you think, and I'll be including it in the sequel, yes, there will be a sequel to this. So watch out for it, in about 3 months, I can start, since this is the last day of vacation, then 3 months of school.


	12. Sequel Preview: Changes

Changes, for Better or Worse

Summary: This is the sequel to "Girl of My Dreams". After the incident, Zack and Cody changed, Zack for the better, since he was a better person, and Mr. Moesby was a lot happier, and Cody, for worse, since he's been a lot quieter and darker, hiding everything from everyone, even Zack.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or in other coming chapters 'Phil of the Future'.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

--------------------------

It was the first week Cody was out of the hospital, and he couldn't go to school yet, he needed some getting used to, to his new arms and legs. Slowly, he tried moving his legs, but he couldn't. Again and again, he tried, without anyone knowing that he was alone in the suite. And every time Carey would leave the suite, Cody was on the couch, but every time Carey came in, he'd fling himself onto the couch.

"Yeah, that's it, one by one." Cody told himself, as he was getting the hang of it.

All of a sudden, someone barged through the door, it was Zack.

"Hi Zack."

"So how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I still need some more practice. I'm almost there."

"Good for you, and uh, Cody?"

"What is it?"

"I brought along Max and Tapeworm, they really want to see you."

"Okay."

By that time, Zack rushed out of the suite, and went to the elevator. And Cody was still alone, practicing alone again.

Cody's POV:

"_I hate it if they treat me too childlike, I'm not like some baby again, and I'm already learning, I wouldn't need as much help as I did on the first day. But this is nice, finally seeing Max and Tapeworm again. I wonder what they'll think of me. "_

(End of POV)

While at the lobby, Zack saw Tapeworm and Max sitting on one of the couches.

"Max! Tapeworm!"

"Zack!" They said in unison. "How's Cody?" Tapeworm said to break the silence.

"I just don't know, he's been a lot more quiet ever since after the accident."

"Was there something else that happened to him at that time?" Max asked.

All of a sudden, Zack remembered something and unusually, he entered his sub-conscience, with what happened before the accident.

Zack's POV:

"_The picnic, it was about 3 days before Kayla's departure, that's it!" _

"_Now, the question is, will you be telling Max and Tapeworm?"_

"_Who was that?"_

"_Here we go again."_

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Zack was frantic, whatever was happening he couldn't explain, and he felt like he was going insane._

"_Well, apparently," one answered, "We're part of you."_

"_What? I don't get it."_

"_This is your imagination, and sometimes, you and Cody have thought up of exactly the same things, before, and during the accident, until Cody got back to the Tipton, we were with him, and after, meaning right now, we're with you."_

(End of POV)

"Zack! Zack? Zack!" Max was trying to get his attention.

"What? Who was that?" Zack asked confused.

"It was me, Zack, Max." Max said calmly, but looked confusingly on Zack.

"What was that all about, huh?" Tapeworm asked Zack.

"Nothing, don't mind me, it's okay. Let's go to our suite already."

"Fine." They said in unison.

"What was that all about?" Max muttered to Tapeworm.

"I guess we'll never find out."

While Zack was downstairs at the lobby with Max and Tapeworm, Cody still had his thoughts running elsewhere.

------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a preview of the upcoming sequel, if you like what you read, click the review button as you read, if you don't, well, flames are welcome, and whatever makes me mad, tell me I'm not much of a good writer, I'll update faster, weird, very, but I know that when I'm mad, angry, not like a lunatic, I work a lot better at school, and debating.


End file.
